


don't touch me

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [42]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anisstaranise asked:<br/>“Don’t fucking touch me.” + "Look at me. Just breathe- okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't touch me

 

Blaine swats Sebastian’s hand away, labored breathing forcing it’s way out of his lips. “Don’t— _don’t_ fucking touch me.” Tears plop down his cheekbones, his cheeks pink with embarrassed blush.

It feels hot, like if he dipped his chin down and his t-shirt touched his face he might be able to set the fabric on fire. His heart is hammering against his ribcage so hard that his bones might snap like toothpicks, legs shaking as he tries to carry himself up and out of their bedroom. He stumbles, of course, and hits the dresser on his way out.

Sebastian is right behind him, hands on his hips to steady him. But it doesn’t help, he collapses right there and then, knees buckling.

“Blaine—” He whispers softly, so gentle—too gentle. It hurts. It hurts far more than if he was saying it loudly.

“No.” Blaine snaps, oxygen clawing it’s way into his lungs without his permission, his diaphragm shuddering as his body takes in too much air. His chest feels like it might pop.

There are tears on Sebastian’s face too as he kneels in front of him, cups both sides of his face and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Look at me. Hey, hey. Shh, just breathe—okay?”

Blaine buckles under Sebastian’s touch, leans his head forward a little as his hands come down and rest along his forearms. He glances over to the paper that’s fluttered on the floor near their bed.

Test results. Sebastian’s test results.

Stage four.

He closes his eyes, squeezing Sebastian so hard he’s not quite sure how he’s not hurting him.

"Just breathe. Okay. Just breathe." He nods, takes shuddered breaths in and out as Sebastian presses his lips to his forehead. He’s not sure he can handle much else.


End file.
